


When stars collide

by erasercloud



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Momota Kaito, Cassiopeia - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Harukaito - Freeform, Kaito Momota is a nerd, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, Night, Orion, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing, Stars, kokichi watching, shuichi watching, ursa major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasercloud/pseuds/erasercloud
Summary: Kaito somehow gets Maki to come stargazing, it ends in awkward kisses and the beginning of a new couple.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Kudos: 11





	When stars collide

moonlight glistened down on the wet grass, which swayed at every soft breeze. The dark night sky held thousands of blinking stars, which shone over the school. Clouds glazed over some areas of the sky, misting some of the black spots into a soft navy blue. A few droplets of rain continued to drip down from the faint clouds now and then, landing with a pat on the ground. Stumps of wood sprouted from ground as long shapes, dancing tree branches resulted the leaves, towered above the ground. Strangely enough, there were no crickets or bugs to fill the night with noises- leaving the wind to occupy the job- however there was another cause of noise.

Footsteps trudged through the sluggish mud, squashing the slippery grass under their feet. With every couple of steps, the same pair of feet would kick at the mud- often finding it watery- before continuing the path with a dejected sigh. Suddenly, one pair of feet haunted, pausing as the shoes kicked at the mushy mud. A few specks of dirt kicked up, landing somewhere else.

”I found a place!” a masculine voice cheered quietly during the night, “it’s the least soggiest spot.” he smiled triumphantly. Slipping the jacket off his shoulders, he sprawled it across the mud slowly- making sure to make the new surface as even as possible. His hands patted the fabric down, before taking a step back. Clapping his hands together, he gestured towards the new form of a blanker, “ladies first-“

Maki sighed and slowly sat down, cringing at the feeling of soggy mud under her. Gripping onto the hair that feel either side of her, she looked up at her date. No, she wasn’t quite sure how she got into this position. Something had obviously been mentioned during late night training... and Kaito had taken it too seriously. So now here she was, way past her bedtime- under the dark night sky in the freezing cold. The winds blew against her hair, and brushed against her pale skin, shivering her bones.

Not letting another second pass, Kaito joined her. Ungracefully sitting down, his ass hitting the floor with a small grunt of discomfort, he began shifting his sitting position. As he was wiggling to fix the way he seated themselves, their knees collided slightly. His body tensed up and looked over to Maki, who looked emotionless... however he could see a hint of pink rising on her cheeks. Smiling to himself goofily, he leaned back slightly and placed a hand down to steady his, now comfortable, position. Staring up at the night sky, he allowed of relief slip past his lips, watching the specks of light sparkle like glitter.

”finally, I’m back where I belong..” he whispered almost to himself, a soft smile stretched across his face. Maki sighed and looked over to him, deciding his appearance was more important than some twinkling lights in the sky.

His hair was slightly messier than usual, since it had been in the style all day. A couple spikes were sagging, and coming loose. Purple eyes shone with satisfaction as they glossed over the sky. Chapped lips parted slightly, distracted by the beautiful view that left him in awe. Wrinkles engraved themselves under his squinted eyes and the corners of his mouth as he smiled. The strands of hair that hung off his chin were- somehow -still neat. Rough hands, which carried blue and green veins just below the surface, were sprawled out across his jacket. Goosebumps spread across his fair skin like fire, the airs across his body standing up.

Maki sighed, her gaze travelling to where Kaito was looking, "And where would that be?" She asked, her voice smooth like icing sugar that had been frozen into a block of ice. Kaito chuckled awkwardly and glanced to his partner of company- a lazy smile on his face.

"Under the stars of course. I haven't had the chance to star gaze in a long time... It's so peaceful at night- there's not a worry on my mind when I'm watching the stars. With all the constellations to find or making your own shapes, how can you worry about the future? Being so focused on thousands of beautiful stars makes it impossible to think." He rambled without realising. Maki just sighed and nodded, looking away from him and up into the sky. She tried to see them through Kaito's eyes, but all she could see was a bunch of worthless dots.

Unexpectedly, Kaito wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pointing up into the sky with his free arm, "Look over here." he whispered, his fingers tracing over some stars in the sky, "do you see the pattern?" He asked. A fluttered Maki just nodded, red eyes following the finger desperately to try and forget the pressure on her shoulders. She had never felt her heart flutter like this, her stomach twist and squeeze.

Kaito smiled proudly and nodded, "that's the Orion.. named after a hunter in Greek mythology. I'd be dammed if you've never heard of it before, it's super well-known!" He cheered, flashing a toothy smile. The assassin just shook her heard, however she couldn't find the strength to pull her gaze away.

Kaito stared at her, mouth agape, before he nodded slowly, "that's surprising. It has two of the brightest stars in our galaxy! White Rigel and red Betelgeuse. You can always see the Orion because of the belt," he traced his fingers long the three diagonal stars, "see? that tells me that it's the Orion... Alnilam, Mintaka and Alnitak". whispering the last part, he smiled and traced the whole shape again. 

Maki nodded and looked away, turning her gaze to the hand gripping her arm. No longer did she feel cold, or did the bitter winds chill her core. The arm around her was enough to make her body spark with a unknown warmth. The heat was comforting, but at the same time she wanted nothing more than to run away. Was she allowed to feel like... whatever this feeling was. Trying to calm down her mind, she shifted.

Kaito looked to her as his smile dropped, "Ah! You must be frozen. I dragged you out here in weather like this-" he said guiltily, beginning to slip the button down shirt off his arms. Maki didn't have any time to protest, before it was being draped across her shoulders. It really didn't help since it was thin cloth, but the gesture was what made her feel warmer.

Their eyes met, blush highlighted on their faces by the shimmering moon. Inside their eyes were sparkling stars, watching each other. Everything felt like slow motion, every breathing felt heavy and like a chore to do. Kaito's tongue peaked out and licked his bottom lip nervously, eyes stilled locked with Maki's. Gulping the lump in his throat down nervously, his nostrils began to flare with every breath he inhaled.

Rough fingers interlocked with soft, delicate ones- fitting together snugly like star in the night sky. Meant for each other. Slowly, Kaito began moving forward, sweat gathering his his forehead despite the chilling air. Closing his eyes tightly, he leaned forward more. Everything was going alright..

..until their foreheads clashed together with a hollow thud. Both the star watchers leaned back and gripped their foreheads- groaning in pain. Their hands disconnected swiftly, leaving an empty space between them. They stayed a part for a while, on either sides of the jacket, Kaito drowning in his own embarrassment. He was so embarrassed he was contemplating just leaving so he could wallow in his self pity alone- maybe even confront his sidekick about what he should do..

Maki gulped and glanced over to him, before nodding. Slowly leaning over, she took his hand in hers again. The star fixators head snapped up, knocking him out his overexaggerated thoughts, staring at her with wide eyes. Blush was covering his cheeks in a bright pink, even going so far to sprinkle down his neck and ears. Gradually, she crawled over to him, the loose jacket sliding off her shoulders and onto the floor. Her hair dragged against the plush surface, before sitting up as she reached Kaito. 

The fragile hand cupped his cheek, pulling his face closer to hers. This time, she took the lead, tilting her head to the side as he pressed her lips against his. Kaito gasped softly, as the feeling of soft lips against his own chapped ones. He wasted no time in gripping her by the waist and returning her kiss. Both of them were blushing like mad, but they didn't care. Maki's hand slid around the the back of his neck, as his head tilted the other way. Gentle fingers played with the hair as the base of his neck, feeling his body shudder under her touch.

Kaitos hand remained where it was, too nervous to risk it. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin this moment by accidentally touching her in a unmentionable part. So instead, he let his lips do all the moving. Encasing her sugary-sweet lips in an intoxicating kiss. Their hot breath mingled together, tickling their faces. The need for oxygen disappeared, only concentrated on the kiss they had long desired for.

Slyly, Maki blinked open her eyes slightly, only to see purple orbs staring back. Kaito cracked a small smile, the blush on both their faces intensifying, before they went back to kissing without spying on each other. Carefully, Kaito's hand slid to her back, able to pull her closer and support her more, rubbing gentle circles through the red shirt she was wearing.

Maki was the one to break the kiss, pulling away slowly with small pants. Her own mind was a scattered mess, trying to decode what this meant, and what her emotions were. Kaito, on the other hand, couldn't stop smiling. A cheesy grin spread across his face. His fingers ran through his hair, trying to calm down, but he couldn't help the buzzing excitement sat in his chest. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around Maki once again, still smiling goofily. This time, she returned the affection, leaning into his touch and resting her head against his shoulder.

She felt safe and secure with him, willingly okay with opening up to him.. or cuddling as they were doing right now. If someone else was here, no way would she let this happen. Her fingers ran through the hair in her pig tails, trying to sooth her mind. Kaito didn't seem to mind her lack of attention, just happy she was in his arms finally. Every now and again he would glance at her, before staring back up into the sky,

"So... does this mean... we're ya know..... together?" Kaito asked, tilting his head towards her. Maki gasped and stared at him- not expecting the sudden question. Although she should've seen it coming, she hadn't. Even after the date, the kiss... what was suppose to come next? Was it even okay to date him? She could recognise these intense feelings as... love.. something she had rarely felt before... especially to this extent. She felt safe with him.. 

Gulping, she nodded slowly, not making eye contact. Kaito smiled and pressed a kiss against her temple- he didn't mind. He knew she wouldn't agree to something she didn't want. She was a stubborn person after all, she wouldn't let anyone walk over her and force her. And that's what he loved about her. Kaito could feel her tense under his kiss.

Looking back up at the sky, he admired the stars, beginning to point out a few more constellations- like the URSA Major, Cassiopeia, Canis Minor and anything else he could lay his eyes upon. Maki listened, making an effort to listen to his rambling about different stars.

* * *

In the distance, disguised by bushes and the darkness of the night, stood two males. The shorter was peeking through the bushes, spying on the newly couple. Lifting up his Monopad, he snapped some pictures. The other stood behind him, looking around nervously and shivering. Every now and then, the one spying would giggle or mock Kaito's nerdy actions of tracing the star patterns.

"Kokichi it's freezing at here... why did you drag me all the way out here just to spy and take pictures-" he paused, "how even are you taking pictures on your monopad?" he asked, confused.

"Neeheeheee, I promised Monokuma I would kill someone if he let me!" He smiled, going back to taking pictures. Shuichi's eyes widened as he look a step back, holding his hands up. The shorter male look at him, before he started laughing, "that was a lie!" he laughed, mocking how scared Shuichi was. The detective sighed and shook his head, looking up at the stars himself. Although he didn't find anything interesting, he could see why Kaito had a passion. They were pretty, and distracting. So distracting he didn't recognise Ouma talking to him- before he sorted a bruise on his calf.

"Ouch! What?" He gasped and rubbed the targeted area. Kokichi just shot a smile and and held up the monopad.

"Review these shots with me, Mister Detective~" he cooed, clicking on the first one he took. Sighing, Shuichi kneeled down next to Kokichi and watched his finger swipe along the photos. Most of them were normal, just Kaito looking at the stars and Maki not paying any interest. That was until they came across a certain picture. Their lips captured in a kiss, hands holding each other in delicate ways. Golden eyes widened as he shot up, running to the bush. Peeking through the bushes, he saw them...

Lips were once again locked together, Maki's arms wrapped around his neck, his hands resting on her waist. They looked so peaceful and natural... like this was an every day occurrence. He'd have to investigate tomorrow... Kaito would most likely give him some hints... Watching them felt wrong, especially because they were under the belief they were alone. He could feel a blush spreading across his cheek, a bad feeling in his gut. Taking a step back, he turned around to Kokichi with a sinister grin on his face. A flash swarmed his vison for a spilt second, leaving colourful spots dancing around his eyes.

"H-Hey!" shuichi stuttered, covering his face slightly. All he could hear was mischievous laughter, as he dreaded what Kokichi had just done. When he heard shifting he uncovered his face, look at the image Kokichi had displayed on the monopad... Shuichi creepily staring through the bushes...

"I caught my beloved Saihara-chan red handed..." he smiled with quiet giggles every now and again. Shuichis face was even redder, shaking his head quickly. His hands lunged out to try and grab the screen, but the pest pulled it away just before.

"Thief!!" Kokichi yelled, as Shuichi lunged forward and covered his mouth. If Maki or Kaito came over they were dead... exposed as some perverts spying on them.

"Kokichi come on... lets just go back to the dorms." He offered, keeping his hand secured on his mouth. That was until he felt a slimy, wet muscle dragging along the palm of his hand. Pulling his hand away quickly, his face was pale... He stared at the saliva smeared across his hand.

"Ohhhh-Kay! Lets go." He smiled and began walking away, giggling happily to himself. Saihara wiped the saliva on his trousers and followed after him quietly. He needed some sleep after tonight.

* * *

The new couple stayed out for around an hour more, as Kaito realised the moon was beginning to go down. He hadn't meant to keep Maki out for so long- and just now he was realising she was half asleep on his shoulder. Nudging her gently, he smiled softly, "Hey... Maki Roll, lets head back to the dorms." he said in an unusually quiet and soft voice. She mustered a soft nod and began standing up. Kaito helped her balance herself, picking his jacket off the floor. Mud had stained it everywhere... oh well.. He shrugged and folded it up. As long as he got a good night with Maki, he didn't care what got ruined. 

Maki leaned against him as they began walking back. Kaito couldn't help but wrap an arm around her, staring down at her sleepy expression. She wouldn't admit it, but his fixation about stars had slowly started drifting her into a sleep.. his peaceful talking sending her to sleep.

Not long after they left the field, they returned to their rooms. Momota glanced around, before pressing a small peck to her lips, "see ya tomorrow Maki-Roll." he whispered, before they parted ways into their rooms.


End file.
